


Christmas Tree

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147





	Christmas Tree

Bucky really didn’t like Christmas, it was too festive and “jolly” for him, but when he saw how sad you were, that you were unable to be with your family, he wanted to do something to cheer you up. So when you were out that day, Bucky had F.R.I.D.A.Y give him access to your apartment. 

When you returned to your apartment you found the sweetest surprise. A little Christmas already decorated sitting on your table with a note: 

I know it’s not much, but I wanted to do something special for you on your favorite holiday. 

Next to the tree was a small gift from Bucky. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for you, and one you will never forget. 


End file.
